You're my Family
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: After losing her younger brother, Emily Santonio decides to cope with a new alternative. But she may think twice, after finding out her last resort is not what she expected.
1. The Loss

Title: You're my family

Author: Danielle Swinton

Rating: PG

Archive: Sure!

Feedback: Please!!!

Disclaimer: DreamWorks owns them; I just play with them. 

Warning: Alternative Universe, own characters

Notes: This fic is slightly inspired by the movie "E.T." (I'm not saying that if follows the E.T storyline, it just has some ideas from it) and Phil Collins's song "You'll be in my Heart" (this song talks about two different people who love each other against all odds)

Summary: What would have happened if someone besides the Swintons had adopted David? A simple college girl loses her brother, and she finds someone new to love. But this person is not like she expected it to be...will she be able to break her stereotypes and accept this special person?

Chapter 1: The Loss 

Monday morning, 6 o'clock. Another class day...I woke up and took a quick shower. Then I got dressed and prepared the breakfast for my brother and me.

"Robert, wake up! You'll be late for class!" I screamed.

"In a minute, Emily!" he said from his room.

'Little brothers' I thought, as I put Robert's lunch in his lunchbox. 

He ran down the stairs, almost falling down. He quickly stood up and laughed innocently. Then he sit down in front of me to eat breakfast.

He ate as I looked at him. A short, brown-haired and green-eyed boy. His skin was pale, slightly dusted with freckles. People says he looks like my dad, and that I look like my mom. They both died some years ago...

"Come on, Robbie" I said, as we ran to our car "We'll be late for class"

"Okay" he said.

We entered into the car, and I took him to his school. I stopped right in front of the school door, and I walked him there.

"Bye, Robbie" I said "Don't forget your sweater again, okay sweetie?"

"Fine" he said, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a nice day! See you at home!" I shouted, and I went back to the car to go to university.

--------------------------------------

As I drove to university, I remembered everything I had to do, like checking my homework, take some tests, and in afternoon buy some food for Robbie and me. Needless to say that I live with Robbie; our dad died two years ago, my mom left us when Robbie was born. And I have to take care of my little brother. I have no problem with that, because I've always looked out for him, and I love children. My aunt comes to our house sometimes, but not very often; she just gives us some money and helps me in my half-time job. So I'm like a mom for Robbie. I'm the only mother he knows...

--------------------------------------

I arrived to the Faculty, and I found my friend Sarah. She's been my friend since the first year of high school, and we studied together. Her mother works for Cybertronics, and she always has the latest news about technology.

"Hey Emily" she said, as we walked to class "Have you heard of the new kind of Mecha?"

"What? A new Mecha?" I asked. Oh, God. She was so obsessed with those things. Okay, her mom's company builds robots, but...

"Yeah! Mom said that Dr. Hobby has just patented a new kind of Mecha...a Mecha child"

"A robo-child?" I asked, annoyed "Oh, Jesus...we have mecha chefs, Mecha-lovers, Mecha-Nannies, Mecha-Butlers, Mecha-Maids...what will be next?!" I rolled my eyes. Sarah put a hand in my shoulder.

"Don't be so silly, Emily" she said "These new Mechas are special. When mom brought him home, I thought he was some neighbour's son. They make them so realistic that you think they're just real kids"

"A Robo-boy like a real kid? Now YOU'RE the silly one" I laughed.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, hun" she said, and we entered to our class.

--------------------------------------

_"A sensory toy, with intelligent behavioural circuits, using neurone-sequencing technology as old as I am."_ The man in the video said.

"Why do we have to watch this?" I whispered to Sarah, and the teacher paused the video.

"This video is really important, because it explains a lot about the new kind of robots being sold...we know them as Mecha-Childs" she answered "It's a big step for technology, and as future Computer Scientists, you should be interested on this...specially you, miss Santonio" she added, looking at me.

"Oh, great" I rolled my eyes.

"I shall continue with the movie, if you don't mind" the teacher said.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever" I said, annoyed; the teacher replayed the video.

_"I believe that my work on mapping the impulse pathways in a single neurone can enable us to construct a mecha of a qualitatively different order. I propose that we build a robot, who can love."_

Everybody gasped, and I yawned.

"Emily, please" Sarah said.

"Love like the love of a child for its parents. I propose that we build a robot child, who can love. A robot child who will genuinely love the parent or parents it imprints on, with a love that will never end"

'Oh, man…come on! That's stupid! How can a robot love? That's impossible. Completely ridiculous' I thought, and then I said "This is a fool! They're just Mechas, they have no will! They just do whatever we ask them to do!"

"But a mecha with a mind, with neuronal feedback. You see what I'm suggesting is that love will be the key by which they acquire a kind of subconscious never before achieved. An inner world of metaphor, of intuition, of self motivated reasoning. Of dreams"

"Did that answer your question, miss Santonio?" the teacher said.

I was so stunned that I didn't say a word.

"For next week, please bring a report about the Mecha-Childs, their system, robotic parts, their qualities and updates" the teacher said, as we left.

--------------------------------------

That afternoon, I was working in my aunt's office (I have a half-time job there, so I can afford my career and my other things), and Sarah called me. She came to my office and we got out when I finished doing some reports.

"Sarah, it's just stupid" I told her while we got to my house to study "A Mecha-Child? A robot with emotions? We all know that robots are the most senseless things in the world!"

"Emily, why do you hate mechas so much?"

"I don't hate them!" I protested "It's just that they're so..."

"Strange? Unusual?"

"Yes, specially this new Mecha-Childs. I don't know what would I do if I ever saw one"

"Just treat them as you would do with a normal kid" Sarah suggested.

"But it will be hard..."

"Tell me about it" she sighed "When my mom brought Darlene home, I was a little reluctant at the beginning. But she's so adorable and kind that now all my family loves her! She's a little angel"

"But that's your family, Sarah! They're used to see and treat robots full time! That wouldn't happen to people like me. Just imagine if my aunt Emma came with one of those robo-kids!"

"But she's like...from Stone Age!" she laughed.

--------------------------------------

We entered home, and it was desert. That was strange, because Robbie usually runs to me and gives me a hug...where was he?

"How strange" I said "Robbie? Where are you, honey? Come here!" I shouted.

The main door opened, and I ran, hoping to see Robbie, but there was a policeman instead. What was going on?

"Eh...what's wrong, sir? Where's my brother? Have you seen him?" I asked.

"Miss Santonio, I have bad news for you" he said "A school bus was in the road this afternoon. A truck passed by, and it hit the bus...the driver was probably drunk. No one survived"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe it. In that bus…there was my brother…he…

"Robbie…" I whispered, falling down to the floor "Oh, no..." I hid my face between my hands and cried...I knew what happened, but I didn't want to hear it. Robbie, my beloved little brother, had died...

--------------------------------------

Days passed by, but I couldn't forget him. I received all my friends' condolences, but I was so devastated that I couldn't attend the funeral. Everyday I visited his tomb, and all I could see was that blank, senseless piece of stone, which had an inscription on it:

_Robert Armand Santonio (2025-2036)_

_Gone at the age of 11_

I stayed there for a long time, praying. Then I went back home, and dumped myself into my bed. I didn't even go to class, I was crying all the time.

I was where it used to be Robbie's bed, with a picture in my hands. There were Robbie, my dad, and me. The 2 closest people of my life. My dad died 2 years ago…and now Robbie's gone…I cried again.

--------------------------------------

"This is a tough decision, isn't it?" a woman said to a man in front of a computer.

"Yes, it's always been" he answered "Dr. Hobby, we're choosing a student from Harvard to have one of our prototypes" he added to a man besides him.

"Well…who do you have in mind?" Dr. Hobby asked.

"I've thought about these students" the other man said, showing the students' pictures. "They're all good students, have a good life style, and…in this special case, a tragedy that might qualify her above the rest" he added, displaying the picture of a young, brown-haired, brown-eyed young woman. "Emily Santonio, 20 years old, Computer Sciences student"

"Fine. We'll meet her" Dr. Hobby said, and his team got out of the room.

***Author's Note: That part is not narrated by Emily, it happens in another place, and Emily doesn't know***


	2. An Uninvited Newcomer

Chapter 2: An Uninvited Newcomer 

Two months had passed since Robbie's death. I went to class again, and went to work. Everything went normal as it was before. But I knew that it wouldn't last very long…

One morning, I was eating breakfast when I received a phone call.

"Hello, Santonio house?" I said.

"Emily, guess what?" Sarah said from the other side.

"Sarah...what is it?"

"Today. 2 p.m. My place. It's important!" she said franticly.

"Okay, count me in! But what's the big bang?"

"I'll tell you when you're here"

"Fine. See you later" I said, and hung up.

I changed my clothes and went to Sarah's house. I was still wondering what was so important...because otherwise, she would have told me later or when we saw at school...

Sarah opened the door.

"Hey Sarah, what's the big news? Why did you want me to come?" I asked.

"We must go somewhere first"

"Where?"

"Trust me, I'll tell you everything when we arrive" she said, smiling suspiciously. We entered into my car. And she was still smiling...What was going on?

--------------------------------------

She took me to the main road, and after a long drive, I saw a big building in front of us...it had a statue, like a peacock, or something like that. I knew where we were...

"Okay, here we are" she said, parking the car and stopping it.

"Cybertronics? What the hell are we doing in here?" I asked as we entered the building.

"You'll see" she answered.

--------------------------------------

We went to the 5th floor, and Sarah's mom greeted us. She looked at me with a smile.

"Emily, I'm so happy for you! I'm sure you're gonna love it!" she said.

"Love what?!" I asked surprised.

"Sarah hasn't told you yet?" the woman asked me.

"No...care to tell?"

"Come here, darling" she said, as she took me to an office.

--------------------------------------

"Can somebody tell me what's happening here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Dr. Hobby will tell you everything, Emily" Sarah's mom said.

Dr. Hobby came into the office, sit down in his chair and motioned me to sit in mine, which I did.

"Okay...let's see" he said "Emily Santonio, 20 years old, Robotic Sciences student in Harvard University...right?" he asked, and I nodded "You have remarkably good grades, a good lifestyle, and you know a lot about robots...that's why we chose you to test our prototype"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The responsibility that our firm is giving you is really hard, but I hope you'll be able to handle it" he said "I'm saying that you're going to have one of our prototypes in your house, and you'll watch its behaviour, qualities and all the things your teacher asked you to check. The robot will live in your house...with your permission, of course"

"Are you saying that...I have to live with a robot?!" I asked, impatiently. And he nodded "I can't do this! I mean, I'm not used to-"

"Don't worry. We know about your scepticism about mechas. And I can assure you that it won't be a trouble with this one. He's as real as a human can be"

"But..."

"Now, if you don't mind, let's see your new companion" Dr. Hobby said, and a door opened.

I saw at the door, and there was this little boy (no more than 11 years old) with short, fine blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing a long white sweatshirt and white sweatpants, with matching white shoes. He walked in and reached me. When he was in front of me, he smiled slightly. Dr. Hobby talked to him.

"David, this is Emily. She's going to take you to her house"

"Hello, my name is David. Pleased to meet you" the boy said, still smiling at me.

I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. I couldn't think...I just got up and ran out of the room.

--------------------------------------

I sat in a chair in the next room. Sarah opened the door and reached out to me.

"Emily, I know it's hard to accept it" she told me "But I'm sure that you'll warm up to it easily. It happened to me when mom brought Darlene"

"But, as I told you, your family works with Mechas all the time. I do not" I said "And there's no substitute to Robbie, you know that"

"That's not our intention, Emily...we just want you to be happy"

"Happy?! That's the way to make me happy?!" I yelled "I mean...did you see his eyes? He's so real..." 

"But he's not"

"I know" I whispered wearily.

--------------------------------------

I went back to Dr. Hobby's office and signed all the papers and procedures. Now I owned David.

I took his hand and led him to the car, closing the door and sitting him in the co-pilot seat. He looked at me, his eyes never blinking. And I tried to break the glance so I could drive back home. 

That night, during the long drive, he didn't say a word. I was glad for that, because if he did, I wouldn't know what to answer.

--------------------------------------

"Okay, here we are" I said, as I opened the door "Here's my house. Come on in, David" I added, and he entered.

As I closed the door, he walked towards the living room and stopped in front of a window, looking through it. There was a beautiful sight. The city was lightened with the lights of the buildings, and there was a sky full of stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, and he nodded. I didn't know what else to say.

"Well...eh...come here, David. I'll show you your room" I said, and he followed me to Robbie's bedroom. 

"Is this my room?" he asked.

"Yes...my brother Robbie used to sleep here" I answered.

"And where is he?" he asked again. I felt sad...I remembered my little brother and how much I missed him. And now David...

"He's gone" I said slightly sad. I wanted to cry.

"Oh" he said.

"Um…David, would you mind if I leave you alone for a minute? I'll be right back" I said, and I left the room before he could say a word.

--------------------------------------

I looked for some clothes that belonged to Robbie, so David would have some clothes to wear. And some toys. Then I went back with David, and took him to the living room. 

"David, I'm gonna make dinner...sit down here, okay?" I said, a bit snob-like.

"Okay, Emily" he said, and I went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

I looked in the cabinets for flour to make some pancakes, and when I found it an closed the cabinet, there he was! David, in front of me, smiling as always. He entered so silently that I almost threw the flour, quite taken aback by his sudden arrival.

"David, what are you doing here? You should be in the table" I asked.

"Can I watch you cooking?" he said, with his little-boy smile.

"Well...I guess you can. Just don't make me spill anything, okay?"

"Yes, Emily" he answered.

When I was making the pancakes, he looked at everything I was doing. And when I was eating, he sat next to me, watching me eating. He also tried to help me with the dishes when I finished. He seemed to be obsessed to please me.

--------------------------------------

I left David playing with some toys, and I went to the bathroom to take a nice, hot bath. I filled the bathtub with  my favourite cinnamon bubble water and got in. 

"This is really nice" I said, closing my eyes to relax.

30 minutes passed, when I felt the door opening, and I heard soft steps coming close to the tub.

"What is it? Who's in there?" I asked, slightly nervous, because I was alone in the house. Well, not exactly alone. I had _him_...

The shadow came closer, and opened the curtain that was in front of the bathtub. And there he was...David...

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed, crossing my arms around my body to cover myself "What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked him, and he just stood there, smiling "Get out of here! And close the fucking door!" 

He complied, and closed the door behind him. I sighed. Fortunately, he couldn't see me naked. Why did he do that? Maybe he felt alone. Wait, he's just a robot, robots have no feelings! Anyways, this one was special. He had something special, and I had to find out what. 

--------------------------------------

When I got out of the bathroom, I saw David looking at some of my pictures. He had one in his hand. There were Robbie and me riding our bicycles.

He must have heard me get out of the bathroom, because he looked at me and smiled. 

--------------------------------------

"Do I have to sleep now?" David asked.

"Well...yes, it's 10 pm. Is it too early for you?"

"I never go to sleep" he said "But I can be very quiet and not make a sound"

"Okay, here's your pyjama, and...good night" I was going to leave the room, but he stopped me.

"Dress me?" he asked me, handing me his pyjama.

"Oh, well...yes, I guess"

I started undressing him, and as I put him his pyjama on, I could see how real Cybertronics had made him...if I didn't know he was a robot, I would think he was a real kid...

David lied down in the bed, and I covered him with the sheets. He stayed still, his eyes still open. I suddenly remembered how Robbie fell asleep after I read him some stories, and how I always gave him a goodnight kiss. Then I thought, "Why not do the same with David?" So I leaned closer and kissed his forehead. He looked up at me and gave me a sweet, beautiful smile. I smiled back and left the room.

--------------------------------------

I lied down in my bed, thinking about David. This cute little boy, with his innocence and sweetness, had tried to please me, and he really did. But how could a robot be so special? To have feelings? I couldn't understand.

"But he's no ordinary Mecha. I've never heard of a robot that could be almost human. And he's so loveable..." I said "Maybe he's different from the other robots I've seen"

Of course he was! His blue eyes were so deep, so innocent, yet they could penetrate my heart and soul. And his smile...I loved the way he smiled. His smile sent me into the purest of joys.

Yes. Maybe he was different from the rest. I had taken my decision...and I hoped not to regret it later...


	3. Activation, Love and Prejudice

Chapter 3: Love and Prejudice 

"David, I'm going to read some words" I told him the next day, in the afternoon "They might sound nonsense, but I want you to listen. And look at me all the time, okay?"

"Yes, Emily" he said, and I read the form with the instructions and the activation words. According to it, I had to look for David's activation button, which was in the back of his neck, and I started touching his neck, trying to find that tiny button.

"Am I hurting you, David?" I asked him.

"No, Emily" he answered, and a second after, I found the button. 

"Okay...here we go" I pressed the button and started saying the words "Cirrus, Socrates, Particle, Decibel, Hurricane, Dolphin, Tulip, David, Emily...David, Emily"

As I said the words, his innocent smile had disappeared, and his face was serious. Did I do something wrong? I read the form again, and I looked at him. But something had changed. His eyes were looking at me with joy, wonder and...love?

"Mommy?" he asked me with his soft little voice. I looked up, really surprised.

"David? What did you just call me?"

"Mommy" he answered, matter-of-factly, and hugged me. His hug was so gentle, so warm and loving...

"Oh, David..." I said, caressing his silky smooth hair, and pulling him closer to me.

"I love you, Mommy..." he whispered.

I broke the hug and looked into his eyes. I touched his hands, his hair, his face. Then I hugged him again, and he returned the hug with all the love he had. I felt tears in my eyes...he was so real to me...

--------------------------------------

The morning after, as we were eating breakfast, I saw David smiling softly, as my brother used to do. He knew how I loved his smile.

--------------------------------------

That day, we went shopping, and we went to a park, where we found some kids playing. David looked at them, and took my hand.

"Can I go play?" he asked me.

"Sure, David. Go, and I'll wait you here" I answered, and he ran to the slide, from where he fell down. Some kids helped him, and invited him to play. He asked me if he could do that, and I smiled and nodded. Then David went to play with the other kids, and he actually had fun playing with them...

I found my friend Sarah, who was taking her sister Darlene. She sat down next to me.

"Hey, Sarah" I said "How're you?"

"I'm fine" she answered "What about David?"

"Look by yourself" I said, and she looked at him, playing with the other boys.

"It seems like everything's fine" she smiled.

"Yes, it is. At least for now, he's doing fine"

"Don't worry, you'll warm up quickly" she comforted me "If you don't believe it, look at me" she added, smiling at Darlene, who was besides her "Darlene, she's my friend Emily" 

Darlene was 11 years old, like David was. But physically, she was different from David. Unlike him, she had long brown hair, pale skin and green eyes; she was wearing a long, blue dress, and a matching blue hat with a red bow on it. And this little angel reached out to me.

"Hello, I'm Darlene. Nice to meet you, Emily" she said, and her broad smile allowed me to see her sparkling white teeth.

"Nice to meet you too, Darlene" I said, smiling back. Sarah was right. She was a beautiful little angel.

"Darlene, why don't you go play with the kids while I talk to Emily?" Sarah suggested.

"Yes, Sarah" Darlene said, and went to play.

Darlene reached David, who was sitting in the ground, playing with some Hot Wheels cars. He looked up at her.

"Hi, I'm David" he said with a smile.

"Hello, David. I'm Darlene" she said.

"Nice to meet you, Darlene. Wanna play?"

"Sure" she answered, and she sat down besides David.

"Did you come with your mommy?" David asked.

"No. I came with my sister Sarah. She's talking with her friend Emily"

"Emily is my mommy"

"My mommy buys me lots of toys and clothes and toys. I came shopping with my sister. She didn't like me at first, but now she's happy with me" she said "What about you?"

"My mommy gives me lots of toys too. And she always lets me to help her in the kitchen, and we eat together, and she always calls me from work" he said, with a happy smile on his face.

"My mommy loves me, and I'm very happy with her" Darlene said innocently, and David smiled at her, while they kept playing.

"And have you taken David to your office?" Sarah asked me.

"No, I haven't" I answered "I don't know how people might react if they knew I have a child. You know people used to bother me due to the fact that I had a child, being a single woman. One of my co-workers and her husband had been trying to get a parenthood license, and it took 9 months to finally hear a rejection from the Government. That's why I didn't take Robbie there too often because I knew she might feel sad or jealous because I had a child, even if it was my brother, and she didn't. I don' know what might happen if I took David there"

"But David is a Mecha..." 

"Yes, and that might sound even more strange for people, I mean...they would wonder why would a young woman like me adopt a Robo-child. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it"

"Don't worry, Emily" Sarah comforted me "It always happens. And it always ends the same way. People accepts Mecha, and even start liking them. Like me, for example."

"I hope you're right"

"Relax, everything will be okay. God, look at the hour! We should get going, mom is waiting for us to have dinner" she said, and then she called out "Darlene, come here! It's getting late, honey. Say goodbye to your friends"

Darlene stood up and looked at David.

"I have to go" she said, her green eyes never blinking "Goodbye, David!"

"Goodbye, Darlene" he said, and she left, while he went to play with other kids.

"Bye, Emily" Sarah said "See you in class. Darlene, say goodbye to Emily"

"Goodbye, Emily" Darlene smiled.

"Bye, Darlene. It was good to meet you" I said, and she smiled at me. Then Sarah and Darlene left.

--------------------------------------

I stayed in the bench, looking at David playing with the kids. Some women, who were waiting for their children, sat next to me.

"Is that blond boy yours?" one of them asked. I nodded.

"You're his nanny, right?" the other one asked.

"No, he's my son" I answered. They seemed to be surprised.

"Your son?!" the first one squealed "You seem to be way TOO young to have an 11-year-old child"

"I adopted him" I answered.

"I gathered that" the other woman said "Your husband must be really happy too. Which adoption agency gave him to you?" 

"I'm not married" I said, slightly nervous, and wanting to get out of there.

"You're single...and they let you have a child?!" the first woman said.

"And thousands of couples waiting for adoption permission..." the other one complained.

"Well, excuse me" I said "I don't think that being a single woman might be a problem to have a child"

"Unless it's a Mecha-child, like the new ones they're selling. What a merciless comfort to frustrated single women! A fake child will never be like the real ones" the other one said. I felt so stupid, and I couldn't stand it anymore, so I stood up.

"Uh...I guess I have to go now" I said, walking away. As I walked, I still could hear the two women's voices.

"It's so stupid...a young single woman like her with a child..." they said, but I didn't care. Why should I care about what those old women thought?

--------------------------------------

I reached David, who was with other kids playing in the ground, and he had got a lot of dirt on his clothes. 

"Sweetie, we have to go now" I told him. He took my hand, and looked at the other kids.

"Okay, Mommy. Bye, guys" he said, smiling.

"Goodbye, David" the kids said, and we walked away.

--------------------------------------

"Did you have fun, David?" I asked him while we drove back home.

"Yes, Mommy" he answered.

"And what about the kids? Did they treat you well?" I asked, because I was worried about how they might have treated him...

"Yes, we had a lot of fun" he said, and I calmed down. Fortunately they were nice to him...

"That's good" I said "But I guess somebody has to take a shower when we get home" I added. 

David looked at himself, and giggled.

--------------------------------------

When we arrived home, I took all my toiletries and took them to the bathroom, where David was waiting for me. 

"You're very, very filthy" I said, as I started taking his clothes off. He just smiled.

I opened the shower and David got in. I started washing his hair as he did the same with his body. Suddenly, I felt a splash of water and soap in my face. I looked up, and there was David splashing me. All my face was now covered with lather.

"David, don't do that! Stop it!" I said half angrily, but I couldn't help but smiling when he laughed at me. Let's admit it, I looked funny.

He kept splashing me, and I remembered when my mom used to give me a bath when I was a little kid. I looked at David, and smiled.

"So you wanna play, huh?" I asked, splashing him. We both laughed as we splashed each other. Then I washed the soap off us, and finished the shower. David was now clean, but I looked more clean than he was, due to his splashing.

We sat on the floor, and rested for a moment. The bathroom was a mess, all covered with water, soap and lather. But we looked at it, then looked at each other, and giggled; I hugged David close to me, and he nestled his head against my chest. Okay, we had fun, but the bathroom...well, I could clean it later.

--------------------------------------

"Okay, it's bedtime, David" I said as I finished dressing him.

"Read to me?" he asked me, handing me a book, "The Little Prince". I nodded, and started reading. As I read, I realized that David was like the Little Prince: his blond hair, his innocence and gentleness...

When I finished the book, I saw David was asleep. Well, not exactly asleep, he just stayed still, his eyes open. I kissed his cheek, turned off the lights and went to clean the bathroom.

--------------------------------------

Some days later, I warmed up pretty fast to the fact of having a Mecha-child. Even when I knew he wasn't a real boy, I couldn't help but loving him, because he did everything he could to please me. Every morning, when I went to the Faculty, he always had a cup of steamy hot chocolate for me. And when I called him from work (as I used to do with Robbie), he seemed to be happy for hearing my voice. And when I arrived home at night, he always ran to me and gave me a big hug. 

"I'm telling you, Sarah" I told her on the phone "He does everything to please me, and he has a way with my chocolate...! He's just the perfect little boy!"

"I told you, Emily! I knew you would love him!" she said "And you used to hate Mechas...well, not exactly hate them, but...you didn't like them either"

"But he's so different. He's just like a real live boy"

I was right. David had pulled all my schemes off, changing my opinion about robots, and showing me how real they could be... I was thankful to him, and he returned my feelings with the purest love I had ever seen.


	4. You're My Family Now

Chapter 4: "You're my Family" 

About a month later, one morning, I was making breakfast in the kitchen when I received an e-mail from my aunt Emma. 

I sat on a couch in the living room, and read the mail.

_Dear Emily:_

_How's it going? I hope you're fine. Sorry for not visiting you more often, it's just that I've been busy with work here in Vancouver. _

_I've heard that you adopted a child, a boy...his name is David, isn't it? I hope to meet him soon, and that he's as adorable as you said in your last letter._

_I promise I'll visit you in 2 weeks, and some of your cousins are coming with me when I visit you, hope you don't mind._

_Well, send my regards to that little boy, and I hope you'll be fine._

_Hugs and kisses, _

_Aunt Emma_

When I finished reading, I smiled. Of course all my aunt's letters were short, but they cheered me to no end. At least she let me know that she cared about me. And I was happy to see her and the rest of my family. 

"David?" I called him, who was in his room watching some morning cartoons. He ran to me, and I sat him by my side.

"What is it, Mommy?" he asked. He always called me Mommy, although I was pretty young to be his mom. But I didn't mind.

"David, some members of my family are coming over in two weeks, and they want to meet you" I said, and his face lit up with happiness. 

"Really?"

"Yes, and I hope you'll be nice and kind to them"

"Okay" he smiled again. 

I gave him a hug, and he joined me to the kitchen to serve the breakfast.

--------------------------------------

At night, I was putting on my pyjama when David was closing the curtains. When he walked through the hallway, I called him.

"David?" I said, and he stopped in front of my room.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Um...I know I don't do this very often, but...would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" I asked him. I felt kinda lonely, and I wanted company. David seemed to understand that, because his face showed a big smile.

"Sure!" he answered, and came close to my bed.

I set the bed and lied down. 

"Come here, honey" I called him, and he obeyed. He lied down next to me, and I pulled him into a hug. I put the blankets over us, and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, David" I said, and I kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Mommy" he answered.

I pulled him close to me and nestled my cheek against his head, caressing his soft hair. He moved a little bit, and huddled himself closer to me. Although he didn't close his eyes, I knew that it was the way he slept. And even sleeping, he seemed to be a real kid. His body was warm, and his simulated breathing seemed so genuine...I knew I was holding a little, helpless child into my arms...

Before I closed my eyes, I remembered something. I told my aunt Emma that I had adopted a child. But I didn't mention that it was a Mecha-child...

--------------------------------------

Two weeks passed, and in Sunday afternoon, my aunt and my cousins came to my house. David and me were setting up the table when I heard the doorbell ringing.

"It's them" I said.

"I'll open the door, Mommy" David offered.

"David, you don't have to. Look, why don't you finish with the table while I open the door, honey?" I suggested, because I wanted to surprise my relatives.

"Okay" he agreed.

I opened the door, and there was aunt Emma with 2 of my big cousins, Michael (26 years old) and Anna (24 years old), with 3 children: my 10-year-old cousin Brian and two 8-year-old girls, Arlene and Clarice, who were twins. They entered in the house, and aunt Emma hugged me.

"Oh, my little girl!" she said in that silly voice of hers. And she hugged me so tight that I was afraid she would break me a rib.

"Aunt Emma...I can't breathe!" I whispered. She understood and let me go. Then she turned her glance to David, who was in front of us.

"So this little young man is David" she said. David stepped forward, and took out his right hand.

"I'm David. Pleased to meet you, aunt Emma" he said with a sweet smile. 

"He's sooooo adorable! Come and give a hug to your aunt!" she squealed, and he gave her a hug. David definitively won my aunt.

--------------------------------------

We all were at the table, and David was helping me to serve the food. All I could hear from my aunt and my older cousins was:

"What a little angel!"

"He's so adorable!"

"Would you mind if I kidnap him some day?"

David and I smiled. I was happy they liked him. But what would happen when they found out what he really was? This really worried me.

--------------------------------------

As we sat in the table to eat, I noticed David wasn't eating as the rest of us. Of course I knew he didn't eat, but he said he wanted to join me at the table. I was okay with that, and nobody seemed to mind until my cousin Arlene, who was besides David, started talking to him.

"Hey, David, why don't you eat?" she asked him. David looked at her.

"I can't. I'll break" he answered, and then he stared at his empty plate.

"Break? Like a toy?" Brian asked. David couldn't answer.

"Tell me, do you have a birthday?" Clarice asked.

"No, I've never had one" David answered.

"Umm...what's the first thing you do remember?" Brian asked.

"A bird...a peacock" he answered.

"Like this one?" Clarice asked, showing him a card with the Cybertronics logo on it. David nodded, and the three kids gasped.

"That's why he doesn't eat! He's not a real boy, HE'S A MECHA!!" Arlene yelled.

"Yes, a Mecha!" Clarice said.

All my relatives looked at me, shocked.

"Emily, how could you??" Michael asked.

"Didn't you hate those things?" Anna said.

"I will not answer any questions" I said, trying to stand up, but aunt Emma stopped me.

"Wait a minute, miss! You tell me you adopted a child, and I was happy for that. I knew you missed your brother, and I understand that. But...adopting a robot?!" she asked.

"Are you insane?!" Anna said.

"He isn't real! Can't you understand that?!" Michael yelled.

I felt so hurt that they didn't understand me. How could they treat David as if he was a toy? I felt so sad, so angry...

"No...it's you who don't understand anything at all!" I yelled, hugging David close to me "David's not a toy, and just because he's neither flesh nor blood like us, that doesn't mean he's not a person. He loves me, and I love him. He's real to me, and I don't care if you don't get it, but I'll never leave him!"

They must have seen the tears in my eyes and how angry I was, because they just remained silent for a second, that is, until Michael spoke.

"Well, I guess we've nothing else to talk about" he said, and my relatives stayed silent during lunch, and they left quickly. 

--------------------------------------

I ran to my room and threw myself in my bed, crying. I was so sad that my family didn't understand me, that I really loved David...this feeling was so beautiful...why couldn't they understand?!

I kept crying until I felt some footsteps coming close to me, and a soft voice called me.

"Mommy?" I looked up, and there he was. David was in front of me, with a concerned look on his face.

"David...come here, sweetie" I said, and he sat down in my bed, next to me. I hugged him very tight, and started crying again.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, David...it's just...my cousins...aunt Emma..." I sobbed.

"They didn't like me" he said, sadly.

I looked up to him, and stroke his cheek.

"Don't say that. They just don't understand" I said, to comfort him.

"Why not?"

"They can't understand how much I love you"

"You do?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course I do. And very much. I'll never leave you" I said.

"And what about your family?" he asked me.

I took his face between my hands, and kissed his forehead, before whispering into his ear "You're my family"

David smiled at me, and hugged me with all his heart and soul.

--------------------------------------

***Epilogue***

It's been a year since I imprinted David. And my family has finally accepted him, even Arlene and Clarice play with him sometimes. Aunt Emma always brings him some presents every time she comes to my house. And David returns to her with his caring, gentle personality. He's conquered all my relatives.

He's always been with me, and his innocence and his pure, genuine love has helped me to recover from Robbie's death. Although I still miss him, Robbie will always have an special place in my heart. As for David, well... I guess I have nothing else to say but that he is, and he will always be part of my family.

**The End.**

**_"Not...not an android...I'm real...real like Teddy...like you, Mommy...only you don't love me...my program...never loved me..."_**

**_"I am human, Mommy. I love you and I feel sad just like real people, so I must be human...Mustn't I?"_**

-- David Swinton. _Supertoys When Winter Comes_.****


End file.
